COF Eurochampionships July 2016
The COF Eurochampionships July 2016 was the 7th Edition of COF's premier football tournament, and the 4th Edition since it was renamed from the COF Winners Cup to the COF Eurochampionships. Bayern Munich were the title holders, but were eliminated by Börussia Monchengladbach in the quarter-finals. The July 2016 COF Eurochampionships Final was played between CSKA Moscow and Paris Saint-Germain at the Donbass Arena in Donetsk, Ukraine. This was Russian side CSKA's first appearance in the final, who triumphed 2-1 over French side PSG, runners-up for a second time having lost the final in July 2015. Format changes No changes were made to the format for this Eurochampionships edition. Association team allocation A total of 42 teams from the 20 COF member associations participated in the July 2016 COF Eurochampionships. The association ranking based on the COF country coefficients was used to determine the number of participating teams from each association. * Associations 1-3 each have four teams qualify. * Associations 4-7 each have three teams qualify. * Association 8* has one team qualify. * Associations 9-12 have two teams qualify. * Associations 13-20 have one team qualify. * As both the defending Eurochampionships champions, Bayern Munich, and 2015-16 Champions League holders, Real Madrid, had already qualified for the July 2016 COF Eurochampionships through their league position, no changes to the competition format were necessary. * As the winners of the 2015-16 Europa League, Sevilla were entitled to participate in the competition, despite not qualifying through their domestic league *''As association 8 (Ukraine) has only team available on FIFA, Shakhtar Donetsk was the only team that could qualify for this edition of the Eurochampionships'' Association ranking For the July 2016 COF Eurochampionships, the associations were allocated places according the country coefficients taken shortly before the tournament in June 2016. Apart from the allocation based on the country coefficients, associations may have additional teams participating in the Champions League, as noted below: * (EL) – Additional berth for Europa League title holders Distribution Teams League positions of the previous season shown in parentheses, except Sevilla which qualified as Europa League title holders. (EC: Eurochampionship title holders; CL: Champions League title holders; EL: Europa League title holders). Qualification rounds Qualifying Round for Champions - Team 1 denotes the team that played at home in the first leg. Qualifying Round for non-Champions Play-off Round In order to determine which of the two losing teams from the Play-off round progress to the Group Stage, the teams are ranked on: # goal difference # goals scored # away goals scored # team coefficients The losing teams of the Play-off Round were thus ranked accordingly: Group Stage The 32 teams in the Group Stage were drawn into eight groups of four, with the restriction that teams from the same association could not be drawn against each other. For the draw the eight seeded teams were drawn into the eight groups first to ensure that they did not face one another. These eight teams were made up of the champions of associations 1-7 and the champions of the 2016 Champions League.* In each group, teams played against each other once in a round-robin format. The order in which teams were drawn determined which teams would be played at home or away, with the team first drawn into a group and the team second drawn into a group, contesting two home games and one away game, and the teams drawn third and fourth into a group, contesting two away games and one home game. The group winners and runners-up advanced to the Round of 16. A total of 15 national associations were represented in the Group Stage. Beşiktaş, BSC Young Boys, FC Rostov, Leicester City, Tottenham Hotspur and Villareal made their debut appearances in the Group Stage. Group A CSKA Moscow 0-0 PSV Eindhoven Borussia Mönchengladbach 2-1 FC Basel PSV Eindhoven 0-0 FC Basel CSKA Moscow 1-1 Borussia Mönchengladbach FC Basel 0-0 CSKA Moscow PSV Eindhoven 0-1 Borussia Mönchengladbach 'Group B' Benfica 1-0 Celtic Shakhtar Donetsk 0-0 Borussia Dortmund Celtic 0-0 Borussia Dortmund Benfica 1-0 Shakhtar Donetsk Borussia Dortmund 0-2 Benfica Celtic 1-0 Shakhtar Donetsk Group C Bayern Munich 2-0 Club Brugge AS Monaco 1-1 Atletico Madrid Club Brugge 0-1 Atletico Madrid Bayern Munich 0-0 AS Monaco Atletico Madrid 1-0 Bayern Munich Club Brugge 0-0 AS Monaco Group D Leicester City 2-0 Beşiktaş Olympiacos 1-0 Lyon Beşiktaş 0-1 Lyon Leicester City 0-1 Olympiacos Lyon 1-1 Leicester City Beşiktaş 0-0 Olympiacos Group E Real Madrid 1-1 Bayer Levurkusen AS Roma 1-0 Arsenal Bayer Levurkusen 1-0 Arsenal Real Madrid 0-0 AS Roma Arsenal 0-1 Real Madrid Bayer Levurkusen 1-1 AS Roma Group F Paris Saint-Germain 2-0 Napoli Sevilla 1-2 Tottenham Hotspur Napoli 0-0 Tottenham Hotspur Paris Saint-Germain 1-2 Sevilla Tottenham Hotspur 0-1 Paris Saint-Germain Napoli 1-0 Sevilla Group G Barcelona 0-1 Sporting CP Manchester City 0-1 FC Rostov Sporting CP 1-0 FC Rostov Barcelona 0-0 Manchester City FC Rostov 0-1 Barcelona Sporting CP 1-0 Manchester City Group H Juventus 2-2 Fenerbahçe BSC Young Boys 0-1 Villareal Fenerbahçe 0-2 Villareal Juventus 3-1 BSC Young Boys Villareal 0-0 Juventus Fenerbahçe 3-0 BSC Young Boys Knockout phase In the knockout phase, teams played against each other over two legs on a home-and-away basis, except for the one-match final. The mechanism of the draws for each round was as follows: * In the draw for the round of 16, the eight group winners were seeded, and the eight group runners-up were unseeded. The seeded teams were drawn against the unseeded teams, with the seeded teams hosting the second leg. Teams from the same group or the same association could not be drawn against each other. * In the draws for the quarter-finals onwards, there were no seedings, and teams from the same group or the same association could be drawn against each other. Round of 16 Quarter-Finals Semi-Finals Final The final was played at the Donbass Arena in Donetsk, Ukraine. The "home" team (for administrative purposes) was determined by an additional draw held after the semi-final draw. Statistics Statistics exclude qualifying rounds and play-off round. Top goalscorers